Gendo, the Pilots need help
by Grey11893
Summary: Asuka and Shinji's emotional health is so bad that they are now unable to pilot their Eva's! This situation leaves Gendo no choice, but to call in some outside help to bring their self-esteem back, in the form of Mr. Miyagi and Dr. Henry Killinger...


**Gendo, the Pilots need help!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or the characters, I do not own Dr. Henry Killinger from the Venture Bros. and I do not own the character of Mr. Miyagi.

Yet another crazy possibly one-shot idea brought about by school exams.

Summary: Asuka and Shinji's emotional health has dropped so badly that they are now unable to pilot their Eva's! This situation leaves Gendo no choice, but to call in some outside help to bring their self-esteem back, in the form of Mr. Miyagi and Dr. Henry Killinger…

**Chapter 1: The Dream Team**

'Damn! Now even Shinji can't synch with his Eva' complained Dr. Akagi.

In recent weeks the pilots declining emotional states had begun to affect their piloting skills, so much so that Asuka, and now Shinji, were now unable to pilot their war machines. Basically speaking, if an angel attacks, they're screwed.

'At least Rei can still pilot' Ritsuko commented, trying to look at the brighter side of the situation.

'Personally, I would rather have Unit's 01 and 02 for a sortie. You said it yourself that the Magi gave them a higher chance of defeating an Angel' Misato said, feeling anger grow in her. She had warned the Commander that they had been pushing the pilot's too much and now the strain had made them lose their ability to pilot, 'Okay Rits, now we need to inform the Commander that his mass of tests have screwed up our pilots so bad that they can't pilot.'

'Yippee' said the Doctor, dryly.

After the Doctor and Major informed the Commander of NERV, he told them he would deal with this personally.

'Ikari, how are you going to get the pilot's back into shape? They have both fallen so far down the deep end…' Fuyutsuki asked his superior, he was unable to even comprehend something that would help the two now.

'Easily, I just need to make a few calls' the Commander said, as he picked up his phone, without averting his gaze from the entrance to his office.

-[Help]-

'Okay you two climb out' the Major called out to her wards, she had stopped her car at the airport where the two men would arrive that the Commander assured her could and would help the pilots get back to piloting Eva, even better than before.

'Pfft, I don't need some crackpots help with piloting, I'm the best there is!' Asuka proclaimed at the top of her voice, her pride instantly forgetting the fact that at this point Rei had a higher synch ratio then her (actually that's probably a good thing), 'let me guess, you're just hiring these two to help the Baka stop being such a wimp, hmm?'

'Asuka, enough' Asuka's proclamations of still being the top pilot were getting on the Major's nerves.

'Misato, when will they get here exactly?' Shinji asked timidly, hoping he would not cause Asuka to explode into a rage again.

'Well, they should have been waiting in the parking lot for us now…I'll go into the airport and have an announcement placed in for them to meet us, okay? And I'll only be gone for a few minutes, so don't expect to be able to squeeze in a quickie' she said with a mischievous grin, and made her way quickly to the airport.

'THAT'S DISGUSTING!' screamed Asuka, who was, well, disgusted by Misato's teasing suggestion, 'EW, who would want to do something echhi with a baka like you!'

Shinji just sighed; by now he was used to these outbursts, they had become more frequent ever since Asuka had been unable to get her Eva to start. He decided to try and ignore her outburst for as long as possible, so he just stared at the clouds, spotting a few familiar shapes. One looked like Unit-01's head, another like Misato's assets, which caused him to blush and look in the other direction to save himself from death by nasal blood loss, and then he saw one that looked like two men hanging onto each other and floating with an umbrella. Wait-a-minute, that last one wasn't a cloud; that was two actual people.

'A…Asuka…d…do you see w-what I see…' he said, pointing in the direction of the men who were defying the laws of physics.

Asuka stopped her rant to look at the spot where Shinji was pointing at. At first she couldn't see anything because of the sun, but her hand over her eyes took care of that problem. She gasped when she saw the impossible sight, 'Wha…wha…that's…not…possible…'

The pilots stared at the two men who where flying by way of umbrella, and the men came closer and closer, until the man who was in a dark doctors outfit with a bag in his hand and mask obscuring his face, who held the umbrella came to a stop and his passenger landed on the ground next to him, the passenger was an older Japanese man, who wore a bandana on his head and wore simple clothing that did not make him stand out as much as his lift.

'Thank you for lift, great honour to meet you Doctor' the bandana wearing man said, with a small bow (he kept eye contact during his bow).

'No, Mr. Miyagi. The honour is mine, whenever you need a lift, I will always have an umbrella prepared,' the Doctor said, he had a thick Russian-like accent and he seemed to be very proud of having let Mr. Miyagi tag along.

Mr. Miyagi then turned to face the two gaping teens, 'Ah, you two Asuka-san and Shinji-san, hmm?'

Both children gave a nod and continued to stare at the two men with bugged out eyes.

Mr. Miyagi gave them a respectful bow, once again making sure to maintain eye contact, 'Call me, Mr. Miyagi.'

The other man in the black doctor's outfit put his umbrella underneath his arm and introduced himself, 'Killinger, Dr. Henry Killinger and this…' he raised the little bag he carried, 'is my magic murder bag.'

'…hello' the two pilots squeaked, still deep in shock at the two men who took defying the laws of physics as if it where an everyday occurrence.

Misato chose that moment to enter the scene, 'Well, I left an announcement….oh, you found them already. Hi, Misato Katsuragi, pleasure to meet you two.'

'Greetings Katsuragi-san' said Miyagi, doing another one of his formal bows to the Major.

'Good afternoon, miss. We apologize for the delay; we missed our flight and needed to take an alternative mode of transport.' Killinger explained.

'Oh, that's alright these things happen. Let's get into the car and I'll show you where you're staying,' Misato guided them to the car, and the two pilots just looked at each other, still unable to believe what they saw, 'Aw, are you two lost in each others eyes?'

This was enough to shake Asuka out of her stupor, 'NO! I would never degrade myself to doing…that with the baka!'

Inside the car, the two men started to converse quietly with one another, 'think that German girl like, hmm?'

'I believe you are correct Mr. Miyagi, she only lacks the necessary knowledge to come to realise it' Killinger said wisely.

-[Help]-

After a dangerous drive around town the four passengers and their insane driver came to a stop outside the apartment building where her, and the pilots live, 'Here we are.'

She then led them to the elevator and gestured them to come in, and she pressed the button for her floor, 'So, how was your flight?'

'Windy' replied Miyagi, with a chuckle.

'My apologies, once again' Killinger said, sympathetically.

The conversation was stopped by the *ding* of the elevator, and the Major guided the group to their temporary home, 'Here, you guys are right next door to us and an office has been set up in the apartment next door to you on the right.'

'Thank you Misato-san perhaps should start with helping the children' Mr. Miyagi suggested.

Killinger nodded his head in agreement, 'Yes, best to have a small start today, so they may be prepared for the next session, who do you wish to start with, Mr. Miyagi?'

'Hey, I don't need you're crackpot help!' screamed the German girl.

'Um, Asuka…th-they're just trying to help…' Shinji said timidly.

'Stop being such a wimp Baka!'

Looking at the two children, Mr. Miyagi came to a decision.

'Take skinny boy on right, you take scary German girl on left' Miyagi said, gesturing to the two arguing children.

'I bend to your will' Killinger said.

-Chapter 1: end-

Don't know how you guys will take it, just a crazy idea that popped into my head a while ago and I just never posted it. Any ideas and such, please leave in a review.


End file.
